Forgotten Friendship
by WALL-E and EVE In Love
Summary: Ferdinand the big gentle bull suddenly gets erased from his friends' memories and must find a way to get them back.
1. Ferdinand The President

Life was good for Ferdinand the bull. The kingdom of Hyrule knew him well enough to know that despite his size, he was gentle, friendly and kind. Ferdinand had taken up a part time job as yearbook president. The only problem was he didn't have any hands. But that was easily solved by using a special motion-sensor camera tied around his leg. All he had to do was shake his leg, then hold it steady to take a good picture for the yearbook that all of Hyrule would be reading. He smiled when he saw his friends the Girl Squad: Princess Zelda, Princess Jasmine, Rapunzel, Moana and Belle, all with their own special powers that they could use to save Hyrule from Ganondorf, the king of evil. Ferdinand also took a picture of Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. Once Ferdinand was done taking pictures, he put them in the yearbook. Again, it was hard to do without any hands, but Ferdinand managed. Just as he was about to grab the yearbook, someone bumped into him. Ferdinand noticed a girl with long green hair standing right in front of him. "Excuse me," said the girl, thinking he had bumped into her on purpose. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Ferdinand. "I didn't see you come in."

"I've been here a while," said the girl quietly. "She sure is quiet," said Moana. "Mmm-hmm," agreed Peach.

"I'm Ferdinand," said the giant bull, introducing himself. "President of the yearbook club. Do you want to join? I'd love the extra help."

"I'm Wallflower Blush," said the girl.

"Nice to meet you," smiled Ferdinand.

"It's nice to meet you too," said Wallflower. "If it's alright with you, Ferdinand, I counted up all the votes for the superlatives."

"Thank you, Wallflower," Ferdinand smiled. "That's a big help."

Superlatives are sections of the yearbook that highlight the best thing about someone. Ferdinand saw Princess Anna for "Best Smile," Saria the little forest girl for "Class Clown," and Prince Daniel Alexander Dolphin for "Most Likely to Succeed." But when he saw "Best Friends," he was delighted! He, Zelda, Moana, Belle, Rapunzel, Jasmine and Peach were there. Zelda noticed Link was in the yearbook too for "Best Hero." But she wasn't jealous because thanks to Sonic teaching her how to run at supersonic speeds, she had learned how to save herself.

Just then, another girl stormed into the room. It was Trixie. "The Great and Powerful Trixie demands to speak to the yearbook president!" she shouted. "That's me," said Ferdinand. "Can I help you, Trixie?" Trixie took a copy of the yearbook from Ferdinand and peered through it. "Ha! Just as I suspected!" she said. "I was not voted Greatest and Powerfullest Student! Explain yourself!" Ferdinand sighed. "How should I put this? You didn't win Greatest and Powerfullest because it wasn't a superlative."

"Neither was Most Violent, but that didn't stop you from getting in the yearbook." She showed him an old copy of the yearbook that dated back just a year ago at the Flower Festival. Ferdinand saw a picture of himself in pain from a bee sting. He was embarrassed but had decided he could have a good laugh about it. "That was different," said Moana. "The whole town was scared of him."

"He was so violent that day," said Rapunzel in a whisper, not knowing that Ferdinand heard her. "Of course," said Zelda, putting a reassuring arm around Ferdinand. "We all know you've earned the right not to be remembered that way." She took the copy from Ferdinand and tossed it aside. Nobody noticed a hand grab the yearbook. Meanwhile, knowing he didn't have to be seen as a fighter made Ferdinand feel better. "We're not having a Greatest and Powerfullest superlative; sorry," Ferdinand said calmly.

"Oh, you'll be sorry all right," said Trixie. "When you least expect it, I'll have my revenge and then, I'll disappear like this!" She threw a smoke bomb on the ground, covering everyone in dust. When the dust settled, Trixie was still there, trying to open the door, but it would not budge. "Let me give you a hand," said Ferdinand. He managed to pick the lock with one of his horns. Everyone walked out of the room. "I'll just finish up…" Wallflower said as Ferdinand turned off the light. "…in the dark."

The entire kingdom was depending on Ferdinand to focus on the best memories of the yearbook, and he was doing a great job. Belle also hoped he would find a way not to put their picture next to "Best Muscles." Otherwise, it would look as if they were kissing Superman. Luckily, Jasmine had a solution to that little problem; a Best Friends picture at the beach on Saturday. Everyone would look so cute, and the lighting would be amazing. Rapunzel would bake cookies for a picnic treat with edible sunscreen.

That night at his castle, before Ferdinand went to bed, he looked up at the brightest star in the sky. It was a Magic Star that could send messages to people from far away. He used it to talk to Sonic the Hedgehog. "Hello, Sonic," Ferdinand said to the star. "I thought you'd be happy to hear that the girls and I won Best Friends today in the yearbook." Next to the lawn, Ferdinand saw a sign with a scary picture of him and the words "Keep Out" on it. He sighed. Although the townsfolk knew he was friendly, they kept the sign there anyway, to protect him from any matadors that wanted to capture him. "I mean," he continued. "If it wasn't for you, I'd have been sent to the Chop House by now when the last petal fell." He shuddered and continued talking to the star. "Anyway, I feel incredibly lucky to have such good friends in the kingdom. That's all for now. Goodnight, Sonic." He blew a kiss to the star, turned off the lamp and settled into bed. Just as Ferdinand closed his eyes however, some mysterious magic sparkles flew through the air. Ferdinand had no idea that something was about to happen. Something very bad.


	2. Ferdinand Gets Erased

At the beach, everyone was looking adorable! Princess Zelda was wearing a black wetsuit with a purple stripe on the side. She posed as a flying camera drone, made by Jasmine (sporting a sky- blue bikini), snapped a picture of her. "What do you think, Zelda?" asked Jasmine. "I made a selfie sensing camera. It hovers into position whenever it detects a selfie opportunity all by itself!"

"I love it," said Zelda. "Where's the remote?" asked Moana (wearing a red and white bikini). "It doesn't need a remote," replied Jasmine. "It's mind-controlled." The camera drone sputtered out of control and Jasmine gasped as she tried to regain control of it. She soon managed to control the drone's speed and direction. Once she had the drone under control, she turned to Belle (wearing a light-yellow sundress and her magic lightning bolt necklace used to switch between human and mermaid when squeezed). "Which beach blanket should we use for our picture?" she asked her. "Does it matter?" asked Belle. "They're both white."

"No, they're not," protested Jasmine. "This is toasted oak! And that one is white."

"Oh," said Belle. Suddenly, the white blanket got caught in a light breeze. Rapunzel (in a pink short wetsuit) ran after it but was too late as the blanket fell in the water. Suddenly, the blanket as well as a patch of loose seaweed seemed to rise up out of the water on its own. "Ocean monster! Ocean monster!" shrieked Rapunzel, racing back to shore. But it wasn't a monster at all. It was just Princess Peach (in a light pink and white bathing suit with a little pink skirt and a pink flower on the front) scuba diving. "I just got word that the tide's coming in," she said. "We should take the picture soon or risk having damp ankles. Oh, how thoughtful." When Ferdinand arrived at the beach, he was delighted to see his friends. With a big grin, he trotted over to them. That's when he noticed Jasmine's camera drone hovering in circles around him. "Oh, hey. You made a camera drone, Jasmine?" he asked. He posed with a grin, but the camera drone just flew away from him, as if scared, and hovered behind Jasmine. "O… kay. So, who's ready to take a Best Friends picture?" asked Ferdinand. The girls didn't respond. They just looked at him. "Oh. Did I say something wrong?" asked Ferdinand. No response. "So… should we do it now, or did you want to swim first? How's the water?" The girls seemed very confused by his friendly behaviour. Still, none of them spoke, until Moana said something. "A bull wanting to be in OUR Best Friends picture? Now I've heard it all."

"Um, am I missing a joke here?" asked Ferdinand, confused. "The only joke," said Jasmine "is whatever this is you're playing at; acting all nice like you're our friend."

"And it's not funny," said Peach. "Because you're not nice," added Belle. "And we're not friends," put in Moana. "Wait. What?" said Ferdinand. "Do you have water in your ears or something?" Moana said. "I said we're not- whoa!" Before Moana could finish her sentence, Ferdinand touched her arm to take a look in her thoughts.

" _Ancient creators of Hyrule," said EVE. "Now open this sealed door and lure Ganondorf into the void of the sacred realm." All six sages appeared: Scarlet Scorch, Daniel Dolphin, Impa, Saria, but no Ferdinand! He was the only sage missing._

Ferdinand gasped. "Have I been… erased?"

Ferdinand was nervous. It couldn't be! "This has to be a bad dream," he said. "I've got to wake up. I've got to wake up! I've got to- ow!" Rapunzel had pinched him. "Nope. You're awake," she said. She pinched herself. "Ow! Me too."

"What about you, Belle?" Ferdinand said, touching Belle's arm. This is what he saw.

 _During the motorcycle race at the Friendship Games, Ferdinand fell off his bike and almost became plant food, but Belle shrugged and continued the race. Ferdinand wasn't there either._

"No, no! Belle, you saved me in that race," said Ferdinand. "What are you talking about?" asked Belle. "I can see your thoughts," said Ferdinand. "And I'm not in them!"

"And just how can you see our thoughts?" asked Moana. "Because I have magic," said Ferdinand. "Magic?" scoffed Jasmine. "That's crazy."

"You have magic too," said Ferdinand. "You're the Girl Squad, remember?" Nobody said a thing. "Rapunzel, what about when I came to your slumber party to get to know Princess Daisy?"

"Ha! The closest you've ever came to a party of mine is when you were jumping around and almost destroyed my tower," said Rapunzel. "Only because I got startled when your pet chameleon was walking on my hoof," said Ferdinand. He looked to Zelda. "Zelda, you remember me, right?" he asked hopefully. "We've been through so much together… please…"

"I only met you once," said Zelda. "When you were destroying everything at the Flower Festival."

"Only because I got stung by a bee," said Ferdinand. "Don't you know I'm not a fighter?" None of the girls said a thing this time. They only shook their heads. "Maybe somebody will…" Ferdinand said. "I'll be right back!" And he hurried off, accidentally kicking up dust and sand in his wake. He could hear Jasmine cough and say "Oh no! That bull is attacking us with sand!"

"Sorry!" called Ferdinand. He sat under a shady palm tree nearby and looked up at the Magic Star. It was so bright, it could even be seen in the daytime. He gave a big sad sigh. "Sonic the hedgehog," he said to the star. "This is going to sound crazy but… are we friends?" He looked around and saw a little boy shielding himself being another tree. "Am I… gentle?" Ferdinand asked the Magic Star. "Please say something…" Ferdinand pleaded quietly as he set his big bull body down in the sand. Suddenly, he saw the star twinkle brightly and heard Sonic's voice. "Of course, we're friends!" said the star. Ferdinand sighed in relief. "Are you okay? What's going on?" asked the star. "It's hard to explain," said Ferdinand. "Meet me in the courtyard and I'll tell you." And so Ferdinand hurried off to the courtyard to talk to Sonic the hedgehog!


End file.
